El primer beso de Arya Stark
by thatcreepygirl
Summary: Arya Stark, de ocho años de edad, empieza a sentir una rara curiosidad acerca de lo que es el primer beso: ¿Quién se lo dará? Las respuestas que ha tenido hasta ahora no han sido satisfactorias, pero no imaginaría la manera en que se lo dirían. Pre-Juego de Tronos.


**Disclaimer: **A song of Ice and Fire pertenece a George R.R. Martin, no a mi.

* * *

**El primer beso de Arya Stark**

Según lo que Arya Stark había escuchado, el primer beso era una parte importante en la vida de las personas, sobre todo de las niñas. Pero ella no era una niña normal que imaginase que su primer beso fuese de la mano de un príncipe a la luz del atardecer, de hecho, lo único con lo que soñaba Arya era con ser la mejor guerrera de Poniente.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero eso del "Primer Beso" le hacía nacer una gran curiosidad después de haberlo escuchado tantas veces de la boca de su _estúpida_ hermana Sansa.

—Mi primer beso será de la mano de un caballero ¡No, de un príncipe! Y con los años, me pedirá matrimonio —había dicho Sansa soñadoramente a su madre y a ella un día. Lady Catelyn sonrió cariñosamente, y Arya… bueno, ella solamente hizo un gesto de desconcierto. A pesar de tener ocho años, Arya sabía que las ilusiones de su hermana solo eran eso, ilusiones.

Sabía perfectamente que el muchacho que le diese el primer beso no se casaría con ella, ni mucho menos pelearía contra un dragón solo por darle un beso. O al menos eso pensaba de Sansa.

Pero… ¿Quién le daría un beso a ella, a Arya Stark? No era que lo necesitase, ella no era una niñita que necesitase de un _vago holgazán _para sentirse bien consigo misma. Pero esa pequeña duda… la estaba volviendo loca.

Y en verdad la volvió loca, porque le fue a preguntar a la persona que, menos imaginaba necesitar saber algo por parte de ella, del mundo: Sansa.

Esta solo se burló de ella en su cara. Y luego, le dijo:

—Creo que aquel hombre tendría que estar ciego para darle un beso a alguien como tú —y luego se rió. Eran esos momentos en los que Arya quería que un lobo huargo existiese y se lanzase contra su hermana y la devorase.

Pero, y a pesar de la desfavorecedora respuesta, la curiosidad de Arya no murió. Sabía que no debió preguntarle a alguien como Sansa sobre aquellos temas, necesitaba de alguien de confianza y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir.

Su hermano Jon practicaba con la espada a intentar matar el muñeco, como decía Arya. Ella se le acercó sigilosamente y le dio un golpe en la espalda, sobresaltándolo.

—Ah, hola Arya —saludó amablemente Jon.

Arya no perdió el tiempo, y de un tirón le soltó la pregunta a Jon. Su reacción no fue precisamente la que esperaba: frunció el ceño, y con una voz sombría le dijo:

—A ti no tienen que interesarte esas cosas, Arya, eres muy joven —y luego siguió con su práctica.

Arya resopló, enojada. ¿Era que todo el mundo creía que era una cría, que no sabía nada del mundo? Arya sabía muchas cosas, cosas que nadie de su familia imaginaría que una niña de ocho supiera.

Ahora ¿A quién acudiría? A su señor padre y su hermano Robb jamás, sabía que tendrían la misma reacción que Jon. A su madre tampoco, ni mucho menos a la Septa Mordane, seguramente le dirían que "Una señorita no debía preguntar esas cosas". Bran y Rickon eran muy jóvenes, y no sabría que responderle.

¿A quién debía acudir? La respuesta le llegó cruzando el pasillo.

Arya no perdió tiempo, aunque no le agradase del todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, y esa curiosidad de Arya era demasiada como para guardársela.

Theon Greyjoy era el pupilo de su padre, diez años mayor que Arya y por ende debía de saber más que ella. Aun así, Arya más de una vez había considerado a Theon un joven idiota y confiado de si, que_siempre_ se reía de todo.

Pero esa vez, y solo por esa vez, Arya esperaba de Theon algo más de su típica risa por todo y que quizá, no le saliese con la patada con la que le salieron los otros.

—Ah, eres tú Arya —fue su saludo en cuanto la miró. Arya hizo una breve inclinación luego de que el hiciera la misma—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó algo impaciente.

—Pues si —admitió sin vergüenza—. Es una pregunta que creo que tú sabes, Theon.

—No te diré de donde vienen los bebés —se apresuró a decir Theon, viendo que nadie estuviese fisgoneando.

—No es eso —dijo Arya algo cabreado. ¡Ella ya sabía perfectamente que no los traía ninguna estúpida cigüeña! —. Quiero preguntarte… ¿Quién crees que me dé mi primer beso?

Y fue en ese preciso momento, en que Arya supo que quizá Theon Greyjoy no reía por todo como pensaba. Sonrió, pero no burlonamente como hacía las muchachas de su edad, si no que sonrió de una manera que Arya encontró extraña. Como cuando tienes hambre y te sirven un gran banquete, como cuando ves algo que _deseas_.

Theon dio varios pasos, y casi por inercia, Arya retrocedió. Justo cuando ya la estaba colmando la impaciencia, se dio cuenta que el muchacho de dieciocho años la había arrinconado en la pared, casi como hacía con las muchachas de su edad. No entendió nada, ¿A qué estaba jugando el pupilo de su padre? ¿Cómo le respondía contra la pared?

El muchacho se inclinó hacia ella, poniendo sus brazos a los costados del pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña Stark. Okey, Arya no estaba entendiendo nada de nada allí. ¿Cómo podía responderle si se ponía así? Y por alguna razón, los nervios nacieron en la pequeña loba.

—Mi señora, eso no se anda preguntando como si habláramos del clima —Arya rodó los ojos inmediatamente. ¿Es qué todo el mundo le iba a salir con una patada? —. Pero si mi señora tanto quiere saberlo, yo no se lo voy a negar.

—Pero… quiero que respondas —ordenó simplemente.

—Y le responderé, mi señora —respondió—. Quiero que cierres los ojos, Arya, y no hagas trampas…

Arya no supo porque, pero suponía que debió haber sido por la curiosidad extrema. Cerró los ojos, esperando a la respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Qué pretendía Theon? No lo sabía, y en ese momento sintió un aire caliente contra su nariz, como cuando estaba muy cerca del fuego.

Y en ese momento, sintió algo contra su boca. Por inercia, Arya abrió muy grande los ojos, y todo se volvió claro ante ella: Theon, el pupilo de su padre, le estaba dando su _primer beso_.

Sus pequeños brazos empujaron el pecho del muchacho de dieciocho, alejándolo. Theon seguía teniendo esa sonrisa deseosa en su cara, y Arya solamente puso un gesto que significaba puro asco.

—No me digas que no te gustó —se burló, y su característica risa fue incontenible. Arya tuvo deseos de darle un puñetazo y borrarle esa sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡No me gustó, fue asqueroso! —gritó por inercia. ¡¿Quién, en nombre de los Siete, se creía que era Theon Greyjoy?!

—Si, pero más le vale a mi señora no decir palabra de esto, porque debes estar segura que si lo dices, lo que haré no será muy bonito —amenazó de manera sombría. Arya sintió solo un poco de miedo, pero este fue erradicado inmediatamente por el odio.

—No lo diré, no quiero recordar esta asquerosidad.

Se fue, echando humo por las orejas. Algún día, algún día Theon Greyjoy recibiría su merecido, y ella estaría allí para ver su _venganza _ejecutarse.

Theon solo sonrió, tocándose los labios. Había besado a muchas chicas en su vida, pero ningunos labios había sido tan suaves, dulces y cálidos como los de Arya Stark.

Sonrió más. Quizá, y solo quizá, otro beso para la pequeña Stark estuviese en su futuro. Solo rogaba a los Siete que nadie se enterase de ello.

* * *

_Si, menudo pedófilo me salió Theon. Admito: me encanta el Gendry/Arya, pero leí un one-shot de Theon/Arya y me gustó, sorpresivamente me gustó. Quizá haga otro one-shot sobre primeras cosas, pero de Young Justice._

_Espero les haya gustado,_

_María._


End file.
